


Romantic Comedy

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Sterek Birthday Heather! [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, more tags added later, mostly fluff or smut, teen daughter troubles, this is a tiny bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl





	Romantic Comedy

It happened.  The day they’d both been dreading for the last fifteen years…  
  
Cece slammed the door and ran to her room, nothing out of the usual there. It was when Asher came in behind her wearing red eyes that Stiles began to worry.

 

“I’m gonna rip his friggin’ throat out.” Asher shouted through gritted teeth and exposed fangs as he barrelled through the living room.

 

“Woah, woah. Easy there, buddy. What’s going on?” Stiles asked, hopping up to his feet instantly.

 

Asher froze, glancing up as if he hadn’t even realized Stiles was there. Stiles moved forward, while Asher took a step back. Nothing like dancing with your wolfed-out teenager to get the blood pumping.

 

“Asher, Tell me what happened.” He ordered, using his most parent-like voice. Stiles never managed to perfect it the way Derek had, but he had other tricks up his sleeve if necessary.

 

“Nothing,” Asher hissed, through gritted teeth as if it were painful for him not to speak up.

 

“Riiiiight. I’m sure nothing made your sister run up stairs, just like “nothing” turned on your Alpha lasers.” Stiles glared into his son’s eyes.

 

Asher ducked his head but folded his arms in tight across his body, the familiar stubborn stance bringing a frown to Stiles’ face. Stiles was fairly sure he wasn’t getting anything out of Asher.

 

“One kid down, one to go.” he mumbled to himself as he climbed the stairs and headed for Cece’s room. Stiles rapped his hand against the door, unsure about what he was doing. It wasn’t like parenting came with a damn rulebook.

 

“Leave me alone!” came a shout from the other side.

 

“While I’d love to do just that, you know I can’t, Cece.” he answered, knocking again a little louder this time. His daughter should know by now that he’s not leaving. Just as he suspected, hard stomps against the floor came just a second later. There was a slight creak and then he saw the back of his beautiful daughter’s head.

 

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” she said quickly, anticipating his next step.

 

“Listen to my heart, Cece.” Stiles waited for her red rimmed eyes to turn to him as he pushed into the room. “I’m not going to force you to talk to me about whatever it was, but you will talk to either me or your dad. We can’t ignore the fact that you are upset or that Asher’s eyes flashed red.” She rolled over on her bed and faced away from him and Stiles had to physically make himself stay away. His instinct was begging him to reach out and hold his little girl, but he knew that she needed to invite him into her space.

 

“Oh my god, why is this happening to me!” She whined into her pillow, covering her face as much as possible. Her feet kicked at the mattress reminding Stiles of the many times she’d fussed as a pup about not wanting to go to bed or not wanting to wear this shirt or that dress. His heart ached for a time when things were simpler for them both. “It’s nothing, y’know...supernatural. Can’t I just deal with it myself?”

 

“You know I can’t let you do that. Do you want me to call your dad so you can talk to him?” Stiles asked..

 

“No, no Papa, you can’t. I don’t want Daddy to know, he’ll spaz out and it will only make things worse.” Cece pleaded, even going as far as to climb out of bed and wrap her arms around his shoulders as her tears slipped against his neck.

 

“Shhh, babygirl. It’s gonna be fine. You know we don’t keep secrets from one another, but I promise I’ll try to rein him in before he does something stupid, okay?” He teased a small chuckle against her ear as he held onto her even tighter.She let him hold her a minute longer before pulling away and sitting down on her bed.

 

“I uh.. I know it’s stupid but there was this guy… and I thought he was really nice, y’know.” She wiped at her eyes again. Stiles’ heart sank at the mention of a boy. He supposed he’d been pretty lucky that it hadn’t happened sooner but the realization that his babygirl was growing up was not something he was ready to face.

 

“I’m guessing he wasn’t so nice?” Stiles asked, taking a seat on the edge of Cece’s mattress.

 

“No, not really. We’ve been kind of talking about going out for the last couple months but I told him the rule, That I had to be sixteen and that he had to meet you and Dad,” she said, biting down on her lip.

 

“At first, he was cool with it, said we could just spend that time getting to know each other.” Cece plucked the tissues from her shelf and wiped at her eyes again, and then her nose. “I thought it was sweet, romantic you know? I felt special that a guy like Co- him was actually willing to wait for me.”

 

“Okay, so far this sounds pretty good...So what happened?” Stiles asked. He didn’t want to rush her but his spark and his nerves were on edge and he was terrified of burning the house down from impatience.

 

“Asher left his bio book in class and I went back with him to get it and I found C- the guy I liked, making out with some other girl,” the tears started rolling even harder as she struggled over the next words. “When I asked...I asked him why and he said that nobody should have to wait that long just to get a piece of…” she trailed off with a hiccup, but Stiles could fill in the rest.

 

Instinct told Stiles to jump from the bed and tear through the town until he found the boy who broke his daughter’s heart. If it wasn’t for crying lump in his arms, he might have done just that, but his first priority had to be Cece. Once she was taken care of he could figure out some way to punish the little prick.

 

“Well obviously, he was a douchebag...Do you want me to set him on fire?” Stiles asked. his eyes lighting up. Even knowing his daughter wouldn’t approve, he still found the idea delightful.

 

“No, Papa, I want to not be the freak that nobody wants to date.” She wailed against his chest, sending Stiles into a bit of a shock. He’d been paying close attention all their lives and from what he could tell the twins were two of the most popular kids in school. Stiles assumed that meant plenty of available choices for first crushes and the like. Finding out that he was wrong was more than a little surprising.

 

“What? I don’t understand. You’re like the most popular girl in your class. How are those little hormone-infested jerkfaces not crawling all over themselves to get a date with you?” He asked, tightening his grip and dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

 

“I’m not.. okay, I’m popular, but not the right way.” She sighed, pulling back enough to clean her cheeks off again. “I’m the only girl on the lacrosse team. Most guys think that’s weird and the ones who don’t treat me like their bro.” she huffed out, a little anger still held in her tone.

 

“I’ve had... I mean a couple girls have asked me out because they assumed I was...interested, but I’m just not.” Cece had almost stopped crying, though her expression was still solemn. Stiles hated to see her upset, even more so when it was something he couldn’t really do anything about.

 

Actually, maybe he could.

 

“Okay, so here’s the plan: I am not going to fix your problems. I’ve known your Aunt Lyds far too long to even try. But, what I can do is grab your brother, some snacks, and some cheesy romantic movies that we can watch until my eyes bleed.” He smiled, giving her a quick wink. Stiles could tell she was beginning to feel better by the color in her cheeks.

 

Just before he stepped out, Stiles turned and went back into the room. He picked up a notepad and pencil, scribbling out a few words. When Cece read over the script, her face lit up like a flare and Stiles felt a warmth settle in him for the first time since he’d caught a glimpse of Asher’s red eyes. Cece nodded at him eagerly and he returned it with a warm smile before heading downstairs.

 

“Asher, I know you’re listening. Go to the kitchen and help me gather snacks. It’s RomCom Movie Night in the Hale house!” he said, trying to keep his tone normal as he pulled his phone from his pocket. He sent Derek a quick text, telling him not to ask questions, that there was nothing to worry about, and they’d talk after the kids went to bed.

 

Of course that was when he heard the familiar ding of Derek’s phone in the kitchen. Stiles opened the door and nearly had a heart attack, shocked to see his husband standing there half-wolfed out. “Fracking hell, D-.” Stiles cut himself off, pulling his husband into their soundproofed office.

 

“What did you expect, Stiles? I can feel it when Asher goes Alpha!”

 

“Now, I’m not sure why he’s tapping into that instead of his beta. That’s all wolf stuff you’ll have to look into. As for Cece... it’s been a rough day and I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t help to know that she has a hulked-out dad waiting for her.” Stiles teased, sliding his hand along the edge of Derek’s arm.

 

“I had to be sure,” Derek said, slowly pushing his  wolf back.

 

“Well I’m sure. Now, go on and get back to work. I’ve got this under control, and we’ll have a nice, long talk about it later, k?” Stiles had picked up Derek’s knack for asking questions that were more or less orders. He didn’t even bother waiting for an answer, instead heading back into the kitchen where Asher was waiting for him, and started gathering food.

 

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

 

The next morning Lydia showed up at 6 a.m. and pushed Cece into the shower. When Cece  came downstairs and strolled into the kitchen nearly an hour and a half later, Derek and Asher’s mouths dropped open and Stiles’ lips twisted into a smug grin.

 

“That’s my girl. They won’t know what hit them.”

 

Cece walked with confidence in her black and red dress, her long hair flowing down her back   instead of pulled up in her usual ponytail. She had some of Lydia’s jewelry hung over her neck, but the small gold chain they’d given her for her birthday still displayed prominently against her collarbone. Derek had outlawed most makeup and perfume until she was thirteen, in no small part due to their sensitive wolf noses. It became apparent,though, it wouldn’t be much of a problem when Cece found that she didn’t really care either way. She was a tomboy for the most part, always getting just as dirty and playing just as rough as her brother, sometimes more so. However, when Stiles saw the difference a few powders and brushes made for her confidence, he made it his mission to talk Derek into forking over the cash for whatever it was Lydia had insider her magic bag.

 

“Thanks, Pop,” Cece said with a wide smile on her face.

 

“Wow, you’re not entirely gross.” Asher teased, knocking into her shoulder playfully. Cece just rolled her eyes and then looked to Derek, waiting. Stiles could see the small amount of fear in her eyes, worried her dad would demand she change something or change it all. Stiles thought he knew Derek well enough to know that nothing would make him steal that happiness from her face.

 

“You look beautiful, Cece.” he said.  He opened his arms wide as Cece rushed forward and hugged him tightly. “Of course, you looked beautiful yesterday too...” he trailed off, lifting her face up with a single finger.  “You know that right?”

 

Cece nodded eagerly and sniffled a little. “Stop it, you’re going to make me ruin my makeup, Daddy.”

 

That earned a soft laugh and the kids proceeded to scarf down their breakfast. Just before they rushed out the door, Stiles made them stop for a photo. When he leaned over the counter to put his camera back, he heard Derek whispering to Asher. As soon as the twins stepped out the door Stiles was at his side.

 

“Just what was that little private Alpha pow-wow about?”

 

“I told him that in no way, shape, or form should he wolf out in public.” Derek’s lips curved into a smirk. “but that if his sister got too much attention, a well placed elbow would discourage most of them.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, but spent most of his day waiting by the phone for a call from the principal. Thankfully it never came, and Cece came home with a happy smile and the lacrosse captain’s phone number.   
  
Now the real trouble begins...

 


End file.
